CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 ' Grasskit feebily pawed at her eyes, then ''bam. They opened. She let out a tiny surprised squeak when she took in her first sights. She glanced around and for the first time saw her mother, father, and siblings, sleeping in a pile. She realized how far she was from them. She decided to go over, but then something caught her eye. The nursery entrance. She lashed her stubby tail in excitement. She was going to go outside! She made her way out of the cave (idk what the den is) on wobbly legs. ~Patchfeather~ 14:43, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Carpheart turned to the left feeling the dirt fly up and flick over her tail as she ran and did her best to run faster. Carpheart had all the capabilities of being a great leader, but would Bramblestar choose her?? The calico molly bared her teeth in frustration as the wind flies through her thick fur. Tinycloud was back in camp with Nightshade. The white molly's pale green eyes softened as she heard Flintpelt muttering about Carpheart. "Don't be so rash, she's just going through a harsh time." The white warrior rationalized. Flintpelt cast his twin a look of anger. "Tinycloud, I highly doubt that. She just wants attention." He replies. Shadowclaw walked into camp with a calm gaze. He had run into the said warrior nearly an hour ago and she was nowhere to be seen. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 19:11, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Shadowclaw glanced up at the sign of the rogue, Leaf. His yellow eyes flicked to their leader's den. Tinycloud cast her pale green eyes onto the rogue. "What's she doing here?" Asked the tiny warrior. Flintpelt sneered. "Curious at our life," the dark tom said with a dark voice. "Maybe to attack us or something." He commented afterwards. — [[User:Minkclaw|Silverstar' 19:43, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy had followed Bramblestar to her den; being an older warrior, she had the right to hear what was going on. "Dead cats?" she echoed. She turned to Bramblestar. "Could StarClan have sent Leaf to us?" ---- Grasskit turned back to her family at the voice of a she-cat. She saw her; that was her mother! she looked a bit like her! "My eyes are open!" she exclaimed in a shrill voice. "I was going to see outside!" she added, stumbling back over to her mother, purring. Fernstorm leaned down to lick Grasskit's forehead. "Your still a bit too small," he murmured softly. ~Patchfeather~ 21:26, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong spoke with a warm voice, a purr rumbling in her throat as she addressed her little daughter, "I see that, and you have some very beautiful eyes, Grasskit. I'm afraid your father's right though, you guys are still a bit small. How about you test your legs in here for now?"---- Stagkit squirmed away from his mother and Ashkit, shaking out his fluffy kitten-fur. "She can't go outside! Not without me, just in case...uh...uh...someone tries to step on her!"'Silverstar' 22:45, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Grasskit whirled around to see her brother. "I have to go with you to stop them from ''eating you!" ''she mewed, digging her needle sharp claws in the soft moss. Learning she could not leave the den seemed to not kill her high spirits. ~Patchfeather~ 23:17, August 9, 2016 (UTC) "Nu-uh!" Stagkit protested, shuffling his darker paws. "We just....mom, we reallly need to get outside, so we can make sure Ashkit's safe!" He seemed to suddenly brighten at this thought. "Yeah, so nobody comes in and tries to sit on her or something, 'cause she still hasn't opened her eyes!"'Silverstar' 00:57, August 10, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah!" Grasskit agreed, though she had no idea what her brother just said. ---- Tanglelight had gotten over this Leaf cat entering camp and was now ripping a robin apart. ~Patchfeather~ 01:28, August 10, 2016 (UTC) "I think you two would be best at keeping her safe in here." Shadowsong gently brushed Ashkit's back with her tail, and she squirmed closer to her mother.----- Darkstorm was grumpily sunning himself, for he had half-way fallen into a river. He did not like water.'Silverstar' 01:38, August 10, 2016 (UTC) "Aw!" Grasskit began, sounding very disappointed. "Okay!" she added a heartbeat later, sounding as excited as ever and began to attack her fathers yellow tail on unsteady legs. ~Patchfeather~ 01:43, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Stagkit, who was already tired, flopped back down for a nap.'Silverstar' 01:53, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight finished craming prey down her throat and went to visit the nursery. She purred at the sight of all three kits fast alseep. "Have they been trouble yet?" ~Patchfeather~ 02:00, August 10, 2016 (UTC) "A bit, they tried, but they failed." Shadowsong spoke in a purr, stroking her tail down the back of her three little furballs. "Stagkit and Grasskit tried to get out of the nursery, but Fernstorm and I stopped them. As for Ashkit..." She let her gaze rest on the pale ash-colored she-kit. "...she hasn't opened her eyes yet."'Silverstar' 21:13, August 14, 2016 (UTC) "She'll come along soon enough," Tanglelight purred, giving her half-sister a fond look. ~Patchfeather~ 22:36, August 14, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, just a late bloomer..." The queen smiled down at her litter.'Silverstar' 23:55, August 14, 2016 (UTC) "Well anyway, I just had to check on them. I'm going to go hunting." Tanglelight meowed, waving her tail in farewell and left the den. She padded toward the camp entrance and paused, wondering if she may as well take out a patrol. ----- Cardinalpaw busily checked the medicine den, making sure they had every herb they needed. Bramblestar hadn't yet said he could remain as medicine cat, but he had a good feeling about it. ~Patchfeather~ 03:13, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Carpheart walked into camp looking exhausted. Tinycloud immediately went to her side. "What's wrong?" She said. "Nothing," she replied. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:24, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight flicked her tail to her friend, Darkstorm. "Hey! quite trying to eat worms! Want to come hunting with me?" she meowed, in a playful manner. ~Patchfeather~ 20:35, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Please pardon this interruption for a flash-back break! Darkstorm glanced up at the warrior before a shiver ran down his spine...wet....water...nearly drowning...Oh yes, he remembered the last time he went swimming -er, 'hunting' with Tanglelight, when they were in ShadeClan. Darkstorms weren't meant to swim. "U-Ummm..."'Silverstar' 21:50, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Bramblestar discussed with Leaf about matters, before trotting out of her den after giving Leaf consent to join CaveClan. She'd announce this later, however... it was the Gathering tonight. She was about to announce who was going to go. --look me in the eye 04:27, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Carpheart sat alone in side camp watching as Sturgeonwhisker made his way to the new deputy. "Evening," he greeted her with a soft smile. The smoke mink glanced back at Carpheart sensing that she was watching him. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 15:44, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy made a few patrols, the last one being of Shimmerheart, Anglertooth, and Wildpaw, hunting patrol. She sat down. She was pleased Bramblestar had chosen her as deputy, she wished her parents were there. ~Patchfeather~ 15:47, August 20, 2016 (UTC) (Wild's dead now, but he didn't die in the RP) Shimmerheart quietly walked along, her head held low as if she had been sent off to be punished. Of course, she wouldn't talk to Anglertooth, especially after the death of his brother...and now, the death of her own.'Silverstar' 15:53, August 20, 2016 (UTC) (oh, okay) Anglertooth cast a sidelong glance at Shimmerheart. She wasn't as annoying as he thought she was when he was younger. But he was sure she didn't know he sort of liked her company now, since he couldn't tell her that. He stopped to scent the air, the scent of mouse flooded his jaws. ~Patchfeather~ 15:56, August 20, 2016 (UTC) (Patch, we could start the beginning of FireSturgeon?) Sturgeonwhisker frowned once the deputy just ignored him. ''Well he didn't know she harbored such feelings. Carpheart sighed heading to the Warriors' den. — ~Patchfeather~ 16:02, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Shimmerheart stopped as the tom stopped, her eyes resting on the earth at her paws. Wildpaw would've loved to come hunting with her, but...he was dead now.Silverstar 16:03, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Anglertooth noticed a wave a greif come off of Shimmerheart. She must still be upset about Wildpaw. He rested his tail lightly on her shoulder, a show of comfort. ~Patchfeather~ 16:09, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Shimmerheart looked over at Anglertooth in surprise. "....Thanks." Maybe he wasn't...so bad anymore?Silverstar 16:11, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker cast her a smile. "Its fine." — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 19:33, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Anglertooth nodded and went back to scenting, then crouched and stalked around some boulders as he spotted his prey. ---- Firepoppy dipped her head. "So how are you today?" ~Patchfeather~ 21:21, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Shimmerheart crept off on her own, tasting the air for prey and detecting a nearby bird.Silverstar 21:28, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm fine and you?" He questioned. For moons now he'd liked her but from the looks of it she had another admirer too. Carpheart.— ~Patchfeather~ 12:57, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker nodded. "Yeah, you were a great pick." He replied. The smoke mink swished his dark tail and touched his nose to hers to show his support. — ~Patchfeather~ 20:20, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker flinched a little hurt at her bristling towards him. The smoke nodded. "Sure, where to?" He asked. Carpheart watched the two talk. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 21:04, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Anglertooth buried his mouse and went on to look for some more. ---- Firepoppy shrugged. "Dunno. Let's see where the world takes us," she paused. "Could you go and pick another warrior to come?" she asked. She would but to be surprisingly honest, she was kind of tired of screaming orders at every cat near her. Oh wait, she kind of just ordered Stureonwhisker. Oh well. ~Patchfeather~ 22:54, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker motioned to Flintpelt whom was chatting with Carpheart. She joined the patrol as well. "Ready?" He asked the deputy. It was obvious he had a thing for her. — ~Patchfeather~ 23:24, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker split with Flintpelt and Carpheart stayed with Firepoppy. The dilute calico coughed and spoke. "He likes you." She commented. — ~Patchfeather~ 23:42, August 21, 2016 (UTC)'' The bird almost let out a squawk of alarm before Shimmerheart killed it, heart pounding in her chest.---- Darkstorm rolled around, for he was bored.Silverstar 00:03, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Now Grasskit was ready. The golden tortoiseshell exploded out of the nursery. She slowly turned her head, trying to get a look of the camp all at once. It was beautiful! ~Patchfeather~ 12:58, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker appeared with Flintpelt, the two toms had been talking about how Sturgeonwhisker had a thing for the deputy, Firepoppy, and Flintpelt had a thing for Carpheart, who seemed totally oblivious to the fact. The grey tom narrowed his eyes at the soft look the dilute calico gave the golden tabby deputy. And of course she wasn't even interested in him. Who was? — ~Patchfeather~ 14:46, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker shrugged wondering where the she-cats where as he and Flintpelt sat waiting in the rendezvous point. The smoke mink made his way to the stream looking at his reflection. He sighed splashing a paw snatching up a fish. Carpheart was hunting with Firepoppy. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:45, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Grasskit lashed her golden tail in excitement. She peered around. "I wonder who are the warriors. Who're the apprentices? we're nearly apprentices too!" she squealed and crawled out from under her brother and dahsed around. ---- Pineconeclaw groomed her brown tabby pelt, ripping burrs out of it.~Patchfeather~ 04:11, August 23, 2016 (UTC) "We'll just have to find out!" Stagkit hollered after his sister before pelting after her. He pranced rather than ran, really, he was too giddy to walk/run right. "We're finally out of the nursery, CaveClan better be ready!"Silverstar 19:33, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight noticed her half-siblings had left the nursery and were racing around camp. She trotted up to them. "Hi, Stagkit, Grasskit. I can give you a tour of the camp if you like!" ~Patchfeather~ 19:57, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Stagkit rapidly shook his head, to the point where he got dizzy and practically fell over. "No, no! I wanna tour camp myself, or with Grasskit, so we can guess everything and figure it out on our own!"----- Darkstorm passed out in the sunlight.Silverstar 20:01, August 23, 2016 (UTC) "Alright, then," Tanglelight meowed, waving her gray and brown tail. "If you've got any questions about which cat is who, just ask me. And for StarClan's sake, don't get into trouble!" she added, then turned and padded away to find her friend Darkstorm. She spotted him in a patch of sunlight seeping in through a gap in the caves wall. She prodded him in the flank. "Wake up, lazy-furball! I swear, all I ever see you do is sleep!" ---- Grasskit savagly nodded to the warrior, then turned to her brother. "Let's find the leaders den first!" ~Patchfeather~ 20:11, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Stagkit bounced on his paws, eyes round with energy. "Yeah, and then at night, we can sneak in there and sleep in there like we're leaders or something!" Of course, they'd hardly be able to make it past sun-down, they'd fall asleep before they could even consider going back into the leader's den.----- Darkstorm grunted and rolled over his back towards the energetic warrior. "...maybe that's because you hardly ever look at me, and whenever you do, it's just your terrible luck?"Silverstar 20:14, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Grasskit scrambled up to a small cave. She sniffed. This was a den! "I think I found the leaders den!" she screamed to Stagkit. "Ashkit is missing out!" ---- Tanglelight rolled her eyes. "I see you all the time," she pointed out, settling down into the sun beside him. "Anyway, Stagkit and Grasskit are out and about. I'm sure they'll cause planty of trouble." ~Patchfeather~ 00:34, August 24, 2016 (UTC) "Poor Ashkit...we'll just drag her into her tonight!!" Stagkit declared proudly, puffing out his chest proudly and waddling when he walks, as if he was the biggest and buffest cat ever. "If only everyone could see us now!"----- Darkstorm twitched his whiskers, his eyes closed. "...As long as they don't burn down the place like Rosestar's kits did or whatever, then I'm cool with it."Silverstar 01:33, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Grasskit peeped inside the den, giving it a long sniff. She couldn't see too far inside, too dark. She glanced back at her brother. "We're going in!" she declared, and skipped into the den, only stopping in terror as she trodded on a yellow tabby tail. ~Patchfeather~ 02:13, August 24, 2016 (UTC) "Grassstar and Stagstar, reporting for duty!" He paused only to gaze at his sister in confusion, and then glance in horror at the golden tail. "No, is it...?!"Silverstar 02:16, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Fernstorm flicked his tail back to his nest and looked up with blury green eyes. Though he made out his kits clearly. "What are you doing in the warriors den?" he asked in a soft voice. "Kits aren't allowed in here," he added, more sternly, and gently nudged them out before any other cat noticed them inside. "So how is your first outing going?" ~Patchfeather~ 02:21, August 24, 2016 (UTC) "Ugh, I knew it was dad, we just had to come across him." Stagkit whimpered quietly to his sister, glancing up at his father innocently. "But kits always come in here when they explore? It's...like kit-custom, you can't ignore customs!"Silverstar 17:07, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Fernstorm let out an amused purr. "And it's a warrior-custom to chase the kits out," he waved his tail to take in the whole camp. "Trust me, you have all that to explore. It's better to do that then have another cranky warrior find you in his nest." Grasskit cast an expecting glance at Stagkit, as if she expected her brother chose what to do. ~Patchfeather~ 18:52, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Stagkit scowled under his breath. They didn't have much of a choice now, since their father standed in their way of exploring the warrior's den. "...Let's go check out...another den." He grinned, knowing just what one he'd pick.Silverstar 23:39, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Grasskit waved her tail at her father with a large smile on her face, and padded on. "Where to next?" ~Patchfeather~ 23:45, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Once out of earshot of their father, Stagkit glanced at his dappled sister and grinned deviously. "...Medicine Cat den, of course."Silverstar 23:51, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Grasskit let out a tiny gasp. "Of course! your so smart! I want to try catmint, I hear it's really good, and honey!" she squeaked, sticking her nose in the air and taking a big gulp of air. "I can't smell it!" ~Patchfeather~ 23:55, August 24, 2016 (UTC) "We're probably not close enough yet." Stagkit responded, glancing around camp. There had to be something that gave away the Medicine Cat den...herbs laying around or something? "I wanna try Juniper Berries...I've heard they're quite sweet tasting."Silverstar 00:04, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Grasskit marched around, jaws and eyes wide open. She soon caught a tangy scent. "Is that it?" ~Patchfeather~ 00:06, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Stagkit tasted the air before wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Ick, yeah, I'm pretty sure it is."Silverstar 00:08, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Grasskit followed the scent, wrinkling her nose, until it led to a small cave, ferns grew around it and lichen hung from it's walls. Wary, she padded inside. ---- Firepoppy led her patrol back to camp and dropped her prey on the fresh-kill pile. ~Patchfeather~ 12:50, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Stagkit trotted after his sister, humming softly as they went along. What did Juniper Berries look like anyways? Ah, who knew, he'd just try random ones 'til he got to them.Silverstar 15:05, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Grasskit skidded to a halt. It smelled bad in the den, but it also had some sweet scents mixed in. She spotted a shimmer in the corner of her eye and turned to find a crack in the caves wall, sunlight glimmering off of the golden stickiness of honey. "I found the honey!" she annouced. ~Patchfeather~ 15:47, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Curious, Stagkit sauntered after his sister, giving the golden liquid a sniff before wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Ew, smells too sweet to me." So instead, he scoured the den for those Juniper berries. Eventually, he came across some little dark blue berries, and tried them. "I think I found the Juniper berries....they're really good!"Silverstar 16:06, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Grasskit gave the blue berries a sniff, then another berry caught her eye. She trotted up to the lone bright red berry. "This one looks good!" she mewed, then, without one more thought, shoved the berry into her mouth, chewed fast, and swallowed. It didn't taste that good... it didn't taste good at all.... in fact she kind of felt sick. ~Patchfeather~ 23:06, August 25, 2016 (UTC) The mink tom glanced at his sister in confusion, a faint sign of worry flickering in his kitten-blue eyes. "Grasskit?" He began curiously, prodding her with a paw. "You alright? Did that taste really nasty?"Silverstar 02:07, August 26, 2016 (UTC) For a reply, Grasskit collapsed, foam bubbling around her mouth. Her heart felt like it was slowing down, the edge of her vision seemed to darken. ~Patchfeather~ 02:12, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Stagkit let out a screech of fear, his eyes wide with fear as his sister fell down before him. "M-Momma, dad, Grasskit's ill, Grasskit's ill! She's dying!!"Silverstar 02:15, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Fernstorm, who had been eating some fresh-kill, heard his son screaming from the medicine den. He leaped to his paws instantly and ran across the cave in almost two bounds. He entered the den to find Grasskit scrabbling at the ground feebly with her tiny paws, foam bubbling around her jaws. Fernstorm looked around wildly, not knowing what to do. Yarrow came to mind. Medicine cats used that to make cats sick, right? He carefully sniffed around. Too bad he had no clue what yarrow looked like. ~Patchfeather~ 02:21, August 26, 2016 (UTC) "Hurry dad, hurry!" Stagkit wailed, flailing his paws about like there was a bee hovering around him. "Hurry, shove random herbs down her throat, save her!"Silverstar 02:26, August 26, 2016 (UTC) At last, a scent tickled Fernstorm's nose, he remembered having when he ate crow-food as a kit. He grabbed a yellow leaf from the pile and chewed it quickly, then spat it out and held Grasskit's mouth open, sitting on her as she tried to fight. He shoved the pulp down her throat and closed her jaws with his paws wrapped tightly around her mouth. She fought on, but then began to gag, then vomited up half-chewed red berries, and fell back onto the ground, panting, her eyes closed. ~Patchfeather~ 02:33, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Stagkit quickly scurried over to his sister after she vomited, even though he felt like vomiting himself after that sight. He quickly sniffed her, eyes round with concern. "G-Grasskit, are you ok?!"Silverstar 02:35, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Grasskit replied with a quiet croak. Fernstorm carefully grabbed Grasskit by her scruf. "I think that's enough of an adventure today," he mewed through Grasskit's tortoieseshell fur. Her gentely nudged Stagkit out of the den with his tail and began to lead the way back to the nursery. ~Patchfeather~ 02:38, August 26, 2016 (UTC) His ears flattened and head bowed in embarrassment, Stagkit slowly followed his father with his tail dragging. Shadowsong looked up with eyes round with worry, little Ashkit nestled at her belly. "Oh StarClan, what happened?"Silverstar 02:41, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Fernstorm gently set Grasskit down beside Shadowsong's belly. She was breathing, but her eyes were tightly shut. "These two went into the medicine den and decided to eat random herbs," Fernstorm mewed. Though, he couldn't be too mad at them, they were only kits. And someone should have been watching them more closely. ~Patchfeather~ 11:58, August 26, 2016 (UTC) The dark queen let out a soft sigh, gently nuzzling into the fuzzy sides of her kits. "You two should know better than to go into some den and eat things you don't know about....we couldn't lost the both of you."Silverstar 19:46, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Grasskit managed to make a weak nod then let her head fall back onto Shadowsong's flank. ~Patchfeather~ 21:31, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong gently stroked the tortoiseshell kit's back with her tail before glancing back up at her mate, eyes soft for the golden tom. "Thank StarClan you heard them..."Silverstar 21:34, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Fernstorm gave his kits a soft, grim look. He turned to Shadowsong and gave her a lick on the forehead and curled up next to her. ~Patchfeather~ 22:22, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Bramblestar, after hearing of the incident with Stagkit and Grasskit, now wanted to find both Cardinalpaw and Leaf... it was time that she made the medicine cats for the Clan, and she knew that both of them would be Dustfeather's replacements. Ordering Ripplestrike to find the two cats, the dark tabby waited patiently for them to arrive. ---- Ripplestrike spotted Cardinalpaw first, so he got approached. "Bramblestar wants to see you," the black warrior told the former ShadeClan cat. --look me in the eye 04:47, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Cardinalpaw lifted his head from a doze. "Okay," he mewed, getting to his paws, he padded over to Bramblestar's den. "Bramblestar, you wanted to see me?" he asked, poking his head in. ~Patchfeather~ 13:40, August 27, 2016 (UTC) The Queen rested her head on her paws before briefly looking over her kits, pressing herself against her golden mate. How thankful she was for them...all four of them.Silverstar 14:15, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Bramblestar nodded. "Just waiting for -" She was interrupted as Leaf came into the den, obviously completing who was meant to be there. "Good, you're both here," Bramblestar mewed, as Leaf sat down. "Now, I want to discuss with you both about the medicine cat situation." --look me in the eye 19:39, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Cardinalpaw listened closely, eager to hear what Bramblestar had to say. Though, he was worried that Leaf may become medicine cat instead of him. What would he do then? ~Patchfeather~ 21:28, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "...I was thinking that both of you can replace Dustfeather," Bramblestar went on. "...CaveClan could do with two medicine cats." --look me in the eye 22:11, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Cardinalpaw's ears pricked. So he could be CaveClan's medicine cat still, but would just half to work beside Leaf. He shrugged. That sounded fine. "That would be great, Bramblestar. I accept." ~Patchfeather~ 22:14, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Bramblestar nodded, before turning to Leaf, who murmured her acceptance, the white cat shuffling her paws nervously. Bramblestar then spoke again: "We'll need you both to go to the Starpool soon... you both need to receive your medicine cat names." --look me in the eye 22:18, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Cardinalpaw nodded. "Thank you, Bramblestar. It means a lot," he murmured calmly, though he really wanted to bounce around like an excited kit. He padded out of the den. He'd speak to Leaf about when they'd go to the Starpool later. He wanted to check on the kits. He had heard what happened so he wanted to make sure they were alright. He made his way to the nursery. ~Patchfeather~ 22:31, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Leaf left Bramlestar's den, heading to the medicine den to clean up the herb stores. --look me in the eye 23:33, August 27, 2016 (UTC) A few moons later, Grasskit eyed a ladybug that had flown into the camp. She didn't make any move to catch it though, just crouched staring at it. ---- Cardinalcloud had traveled to the Starpool and recived his full name during the past few moons. --- Firepoppy lay in a sunny patch outside the warriors cave. She half hoped Strugeonwhisker would come along sometime. She an him had become good friends in the past few moons.~Patchfeather~ 23:55, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Leaf had received her medicine cat name of Leafsedge at the Starpool as well. Currently, the white she-cat was out of camp looking for some herbs. --look me in the eye 04:33, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight snoozed in the sun. She had grown quite plump over the past moon. It was pretty clear she was expecting kits, though she for some reason had no idea she was. ~Patchfeather~ 00:44, September 3, 2016 (UTC) (This'll be interesting) Shadowsong quietly watched Tanglelight, curious as to how Fernstorm would react...She also wondered who the father was.Silverstar 01:01, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight raised her head, noticing she was being watched. "Hi, Shadowsong!" she mewed cheerfully when she spotted Shadowsong. ~Patchfeather~ 01:07, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong flicked her tail. "Good morning, Tanglelight."Silverstar 02:02, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Bramblestar called her Clan for a meeting. Fernstorm and Shadowsong's kits had reached apprentice age, and now she would be assigning their mentors. When her Clan had quietened down, she spoke: "Cats of CaveClan, today we have three new apprentices - Ashkit, Grasskit, and Stagkit." As she called their names, the tabby beckoned with her tail for them to step forward. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From now until you receive your warrior names, you shall be known as Ashpaw, Grasspaw, and Stagpaw. Your mentors - in that order - are Pineconeclaw, Shimmerheart, and Ripplestrike. May these warriors pass on all they know to you." ---- Ripplestrike's ears pricked in interest. ...Wow, I'm going to be a mentor? He got up and went towards the front to meet Stagpaw, touching noses with the young tom. --look me in the eye 06:50, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Fernstorm watched his kits in pride. It seemed like they were just born yesterday. ---- Pineconeclaw eagerly bounded up to Ashpaw. Pineconeclaw was still a young warrior, Ashpaw being her first apprentice. She had much to teach the younger cat, and there was no doubt Ashpaw would teach her mentor a thing or two. ---- Grasspaw cowared when her mentor was named. She didn't know Shimmerheart well. At least it wasn't someone mean, by what she has heard. ---- Tanglelight watched her half-siblings made apprentice and began cheering their names. She wa cut off by a weird feeling in her belly. She glanced around, bewildered when it happened again. ~Patchfeather~ 12:08, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw's whiskers quivered with excitement as she nervously touched her nose to Pineconeclaw's, shyly glancing up at the warrior. Stagpaw, on the other hand, boldly approached Ripplestrike with a few long, swift strides. He kept a serious expression as he touched his nose to his new mentor's, making it clear that he was not interested in playing around like most newly made apprentices. He had both matured and grown swiftly in the past moon or so.---- Shadowsong watched the ceremony with an almost pained expression. It was clear that she'd miss having her kits in the nursery, nestled against her warm belly. But secretly, she was excited to start hunting with them, and return to patrolling with her mate.---- Shimmerheart glanced down at Grasspaw, eyes round with surprise before leaning down to touch her nose to Grasspaw's. A small pang of sadness hit her heart, and her mind went to Wildpaw. How she missed her little brother....Silverstar 16:16, September 3, 2016 (UTC) "First, go make your nest, then we can go tour the territory, oh! then we can... oh, well, it'll probably be night by then, but tomorrow you can come on a hunting patrol with me," Pineconeclaw mewed, seeming even more excited then her apprentice. --- Grasspaw touched her nose to Shimmerheart's. "What are we doing first?" she asked, quietly. ---- After the ceremony, Tanglelight padded over the medicine den. Cardinalcloud touched his nose to hers when she entered. "Hi, Tanglelight. What can I help you with?" he purred. Tanglelight flicked her tail towards her belly. "I've been having... weird feelings.." she said, simpily. ~Patchfeather~ 17:48, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw nodded, and without a word, scuttled over to the moss pile to grab a few clumps before hurrying over to the apprentice's den to make her nest.----- "You're going to make your nest in the Apprentice's den. Then, come back here, and we'll talk about what we're going to do tomorrow." Shimmerheart explained with a small, firm nod.Silverstar 01:45, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw nodded, then padded towards the moss pile and followed her sister. She hoped they'd get to do stuff together. ~Patchfeather~ 01:55, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Noticing that Grasspaw and Ashpaw were making their nests, Ripplestrike firmly told Stagpaw to make his nest as well. --look me in the eye 01:57, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Turning sharply on his paws, Stagpaw marched after his littermates to make his nest as well. Ashpaw proudly placed her moss down neatly, nodding at it in a content manner.Silverstar 21:28, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw made her nest besides Ashpaw's. She twitched her nose, realizing they'd have a new denmate. Hopefully she wasn't annoying. ~Patchfeather~ 22:08, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Tinycloud basked in the sun next to Nightshade. Meanwhile, Fernkit and Reedkit were wrestling not to far from the medicine den. "Hey!" Reedkit whined. The grey tabby tom narrowed his eyes. "Don't hey me." He snapped. Leopardkit glanced up from her perch on the rock that the leader called meetings from. Mallowkit sneered before coughing nonchalantly. Carpheart glanced at Sturgeonwhisker whom had been seeing Firepoppy more each day. — ~Patchfeather~ 17:27, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Stagpaw and Ashpaw were quite eager, going on their first patrol near the old ShadeClan border. This was great! Not only were they getting to tour their own territory, but catch a glimpse of ShadeClan as well.Silverstar 21:33, September 6, 2016 (UTC) "If ShadeClan hadn't spilt up, you'd be living here right now," Pineconeclaw mewed. "It's full of trees and streams. It's quite pretty." Grasspaw sniffed along the old border. Faint scents of cats wafted her scent glands, almost covered up by the scent of pine and maple. "Can we go look around?" she eagerly asked, looking to Shimmerheart with pleading eyes. ~Patchfeather~ 22:13, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Stagpaw pricked his dark muddy-brown ears in interest. "Really?" He asked, a bit taken back by this, but amazed at the same time, no doubt about it. Ashpaw eyed the territory ahead of them with eyes round with surprise.---- Shimmerheart hesitated, glancing over at ShadeClan's former territory. Heck, why not? ShadeClan was no more, and besides, ShadeClan cats had joined CaveClan anyways. They were just taking....a look around. "Alright, I think that'd be fine."Silverstar 00:56, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw let out a squeak of excitement and flew over the border, dead leaves flying up from beneath her paws. She sniffed. Leafy scents touched her nose. The sharp tang of herbs. Trees dappled her pelt with shade. Why in the world had ShadeClan left this beautiful place? she could just picture herself racing through these trees, proud to call herself a ShadeClan warrior. A tiny pang of guilt stabbed her. Was she being disloyal to CaveClan for thinking such things? ~Patchfeather~ 02:20, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse